Cuckoo in the Nest : the Baby Dialogues
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Faisant déjà l'expérience d'une seconde grossesse difficile, Hermione reçoit une surprise inattendue...


Bonjour à tous,

Me voici de retour après tous ces mois, avec une nouvelle traduction, que j'ai trouvée véritablement originale et touchante. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Il s'agit d'une fiction de l'auteur **melusin**, et le lien vers la version originale se trouve dans mes favoris. Je la remercie une fois encore de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire ! Par ailleurs, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent toujours à J.K. Rowling, seule la traduction est mienne.

J'ai décidé de garder le titre VO, mais sachez qu'en français il donnerait : "Un coucou dans le nid : les dialogues du bébé", avec un jeu de mot sur le "cuckoo", qui signifie "coucou" en anglais, mais également "barjot".

Encore une fois, merci à Mathilde de l'avoir lue en avant première, et de m'avoir aidée à la correction. Je sais, je t'en fais lire, des choses étranges parfois...

**NdA :** "Voici ma première fiction post _Reliques de la Mort,_ dans laquelle j'ai essayé d'exorciser les horreurs de l'épilogue de mon cerveau en le modifiant pour servir mes infâmes objectifs. J'espère que vous l'aimerez."

* * *

**Cuckoo in the nest : the baby dialogues**

* * *

« Dis-moi, » demanda Hermione avec lassitude, « pourquoi devons-nous redécorer la nursery, alors qu'elle est très bien telle qu'elle est ? »

Ron sourit et caressa le ventre rond de sa femme. « Parce que c'est un garçon, » expliqua-t-il patiemment, concédant le fait qu'elle passait une mauvaise journée. « Le rose serait... bizarre. »

Hermione était trop fatiguée pour discuter. Personnellement, elle pensait que toute cette histoire de couleur était ridicule. Comme si le bébé se préoccuperait de la couleur des murs. Non, tant qu'il sera bien nourri, que ses couches seront régulièrement changées, et qu'il pourra dormir au chaud et confortablement dès qu'il en aura envie, il sera heureux. Elle observa la pièce, désormais vide – excepté la chaise à bascule que Molly leur avait donnée lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Rose. « Peu importe, » répondit-elle.

Ron choisit d'ignorer le manque d'intérêt de sa femme. _Les hormones_. « On en discutera ce soir – quand je rentrerai du travail, » dit-il joyeusement. « Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux. » Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue et caressa de nouveau son ventre. « A plus tard. »

Hermione regarda Ron quitter la pièce avant de se laisser lentement tomber sur la chaise à bascule. Elle était épuisée, affaiblie par les nausées matinales. Jusqu'à présent, cette grossesse s'était avérée gâtée. Rose avait été très facile, en comparaison quelques semaines de nausées matinales au début, et rien de plus. Mais avec celui-là... la simple vue de la nourriture lui soulevait le cœur – même le chocolat, ce qui la rendait tout particulièrement malheureuse. Hermione envisagea de contacter Molly par poudre de Cheminette, pour prendre le thé et un peu de réconfort – même s'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse ingurgiter le thé.

« C'est toujours comme ça, avec les garçons, ma chérie. » La voix de sa belle-mère revint la hanter pendant qu'elle fixait le papier-peint aux nounours. « Ils vous livrent bataille jusqu'à la fin. La magie masculine est différente de la notre, vois-tu. La notre leur est étrangère. »

Hermione avait souri poliment à l'époque, avant d'associer cette idée à une histoire de bonne femme, mais dernièrement, elle commençait à croire qu'il y avait une part de vérité. Après tout, Molly avait eu six garçons, et on pouvait ainsi envisager qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre pourquoi sa belle-mère, si elle avait vécu cette horreur avec Bill, avait décidé de répéter l'expérience quatre fois. _Elle doit être masochiste, _pensa-t-elle méchamment. _Si celui-là avait été mon premier, il aurait été fils unique._

Fermant les yeux de désespoir, Hermione reposa sa tête sur le dos de la chaise. Combien de temps cela pouvait-il continuer ? Elle n'était même pas à mi-chemin. _Je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps..._

_« Avez-vous oublié tout ce que je vous ai enseigné ? » _dit une voix. _« Il y a une potion - »_

« Allez-vous-en. Vous êtes mort. »

Il rit. _« J'ai des choses à terminer, Miss Granger. »_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_« Ça veut dire, »_ répondit la voix, _« que je n'ai pas accompli ce que j'ai entrepris dans ma dernière vie. En fait, j'ai fait bien des erreurs, alors je dois revenir pour les rectifier. Je peux, cependant, choisir les meilleures personnes pour m'aider à m'en sortir cette fois – c'est à dire, mes nouveaux parents. Pour être bref, Miss Granger, je vous ai choisie. Oh, au fait, j'ai un faible pour le vert... »_

« Nooon... » Hermione se réveilla avec des sueurs froides.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Hermione se versa un grand verre d'eau et l'avala, essayant d'oublier le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. _C'était plutôt amusant_, se dit-elle. _Ron va en rire lorsque je lui dirai._

Par chance, la nausée semblait être passée pour le moment, alors elle se coupa quelques tranches de pain, étala une généreuse quantité de beurre de cacahuète, et écrasa une banane par-dessus. Elle prit une bouchée du sandwich...

_« Par tous les dieux, femme. Que diable mangez-vous ? »_

… et la recracha aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Qui – qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » Se retournant, Hermione leva sa baguette et observa nerveusement la cuisine, s'attendant à moitié à voir un fantôme.

_« Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez brillante. »_

_Non,_ pensa Hermione, _ce n'est pas réel. C'est impossible. J'hallucine. Oui, c'est ça. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû manger ce pain de seigle – il devait y avoir de l'ergot._

_« Vous n'hallucinez pas. »_

« S'il vous plaît, ne me dîtes pas que je suis possédée. »

_« Pas... exactement... »_

« Alors... Qu – Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma tête ? »

_« Pensez... plus bas, Miss Granger. »_

La main d'Hermione se porta d'un geste protecteur sur son ventre. « Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. »

_« Oh, mais j'ai bien peur que si. »_

Hermione tira une chaise et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, de nouveau prise de vertiges et de nausées.

_« Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, » _dit fermement la voix, _« je vous le redemande. Que mangez-vous ? »_

« Un s-sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la banane, » répondit faiblement Hermione, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, se tenant l'abdomen lorsque le bébé donna un coup.

_« Vous vous attendez à ce que mon cerveau se développe correctement avec ces ordures ? » _cria-t-il. _« En quoi est-ce de la nourriture à donner à un fétus qui se développe ? Maintenant, écoutez-moi, madame. Je veux que nous soyons très clairs à ce sujet. Durant la période de ma gestation, vous accorderez une attention toute particulière à votre régime alimentaire. Vous mangerez beaucoup de légumes verts, de fruits frais et de poisson gras. Ce que vous faîtes de votre corps ensuite vous concerne, mais pendant que je serai _"_in utero__"__ vous... »_

Hermione courut jusqu'au lavabo et vomit.

Toujours haletante, elle actionna le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau. « Non... » gémit-elle, « _vous_ écoutez-_moi. _Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais vous pouvez... partir. » Elle prit un morceau d'essuie-tout et se sécha le visage. « Vous ne voyez donc pas ce que cette grossesse me fait ? C'est à cause de vous, n'est-ce pas, que je n'ai pas pu garder un seul repas depuis des mois ? _N'est-ce pas. »_ Elle s'interrompit et inspira pour se calmer avant de continuer. « Auquel cas, pour qui vous vous prenez, à me dire ce que je peux ou non manger, hmm ? Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Alors, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir ailleurs pour nous laisser, mon bébé et moi, tranquilles. »

Il y eut un léger gloussement qui gronda dans son ventre. _« Mais je suis votre bébé, Miss Granger, et ce que vous mangez me concerne totalement. De plus, il est parfaitement évident pour moi que vous avez prêté bien peu d'attention à nos besoins alimentaires basiques. Cependant, je comprends aussi que vous êtes malade et que, sans aucun doute, vous avez eu un choc déplaisant, alors avant de continuer, vous allez préparer une potion anti-vomissement, la boire, vous mettre à l'aise quelque part, puis vous et moi allons discuter. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. Maintenant, vous avez des pastilles à la menthe ? »_

* * *

Se sentant bien mieux que ces derniers temps, Hermione s'étendit sur le sofa et leva les pieds.

« Euh... bonjour ? » dit-elle, se sentant plutôt idiote et ne sachant pas comment commencer. « Alors... euh... comment se fait-il que ma sage-femme ne connaissait pas cette potion ? »

_« Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une vieille chouette ! »_

Même si elle s'attendait à une réponse, Hermione sursauta. « C'est injuste... » Elle bafouilla tandis qu'une pensée terrifiante lui venait à l'esprit. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui pourrait faire du mal - »

_« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi me ferais-je du mal ? »_

« Je suis désolée, » dit Hermione. « C'était idiot de ma part. Mais je n'ai pas eu les idées en place ces derniers temps. » Elle ajusta le coussin sous son dos douloureux. « Écoutez, peut-être que vous devriez commencer par le commencement... Euh, vous avez dit que vous m'aviez choisie. Pourquoi ? »

_« Il y avait plusieurs raisons, » _répondit-il._ « Mais peut-être devrais-je un peu vous parler de moi, avant d'aborder ce sujet. »_

Ainsi, Hermione écouta calmement pendant que son bébé lui faisait un bref résumé des erreurs de ses vies passées, de ce qu'il devait faire pour rectifier les choses dans sa nouvelle vie, et lui expliquait pourquoi il l'avait choisie pour mère.

_« Donc, voyez-vous, Miss Granger, » _lui dit-il, _« je vous dis tout cela maintenant vous que vous réalisiez que j'aurais besoin d'être guidé. Considérez cela comme une politique d'assurance, si vous voulez. Une fois né, je n'aurai aucun souvenir de mon existence passée, et vous aurez l'enfant pleurnicheur que vous désirez tant. »_

« Je vois, » dit Hermione, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas complètement. En fait, son explication avait soulevé plus de questions qu'elle n'avait fourni de réponses satisfaisantes. Un peu précipitamment, elle demanda la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. « Vous... vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais intelligente, brave et-et jolie à regarder ? »

_« Oui, je le pensais certainement, »_ répondit-il. _« Mais plus important, vous possédez un sens moral hautement développé, ce qui sera essentiel pour me garder sur le droit chemin et, avec un peu de chance, m'empêchera d'avoir trop d'ennuis cette fois. »_

Hermione resta silencieuse, les pensées en émoi pendant qu'elle essayait d'assimiler la situation. Tout d'abord, comment allait-elle annoncer à Ron qu'elle était enceinte de... Severus Rogue ?

_« Vous ne direz rien, » _dit Severus._ « Il pensera que vous êtes folle. Et, comme je l'ai dit, je serai une nouvelle personne. Ce que je deviendrai dépendra en grande partie de vous, alors il ne doit jamais savoir. »_

Hermione soupira de résignation. « Vous avez probablement raison. Il pensera que j'ai craqué – hey, attendez une minute. Vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit ? »

_« Pas... toujours, » _répondit-il avec précaution. _« Je peux ressentir votre humeur, bien sûr, puisque cela a un impact direct sur moi, mais je ne peux lire que les pensées qui flottent à la surface. »_

« Eh bien, » dit fermement Hermione, « j'apprécierais que vous ne fouiniez pas dans ma tête. »

_« Une question d'habitude, j'en ai peur. »_

Hermione put presque imaginer à la perfection son sourire en coin. Elle se couvrit le front d'une main. « Je n'arrive pas à le croire, » gémit-elle. « Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, à moi. »

_« Eh bien, » _dit Severus,_ « je ne suis pas exactement ravi par la tournure que prennent les événements, moi non plus. Si j'avais le choix, je préférerais être à la Barbade, avec deux prostituées onéreuses buvant des margaritas, mais grâce à un certain mégalomane et à son serpent de compagnie, me voici. »_

Hermione sentit l'agitation du bébé et se caressa le ventre d'un air absent.

_« Il est... mort, je suppose ? »_

« Voldemort ? » Hermione sentit le bébé trembler. « Oh, oui, » répondit-elle. « Vous ne saviez pas ? Mais bien sûr, je suppose que non, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez que je vous donne les détails ? »

_« Ce serait gentil de votre part, » _répondit Severus. _« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais... euh, absent. Pendant une minute, j'avançais dans un tunnel, vers une lumière blanche, et à la suivante, on m'a dit que je devais revenir. Comment Potter a-t-il réussi à le tuer ? »_

« Laissez-moi réfléchir... Après que vous... Après que nous ayons quitté la Cabane Hurlante... » D'une voix tremblante, Hermione commença à raconter l'histoire de la Bataille de Poudlard à son fils à naître. Il écouta calmement – jusqu'à ce qu'elle évoque Neville, décapitant Nagini...

_« Par les couilles de Merlin ! » _s'exclama-t-il. _« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Londubat en aurait les tripes. Il semblerait que j'ai mal jugé ce garçon. »_

« Oui, » acquiesça Hermione. « Vous avez toujours été dur avec lui, je me souviens. » Elle sourit. « En fait, euh... nous pensions faire de lui votre parrain. »

_« Vous devez plaisanter ! »_

« Non, je ne plaisante pas. Et d'après ce que vous venez de dire, il serait un bon modèle pour vous – il a plutôt hâte que vous l'appeliez Oncle Neville, en fait. » Elle ricana, prenant le silence qui suivit pour une petite victoire.

Son triomphe fut de courte durée. _« Alors... »_ dit froidement Severus. _« D'après ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'à présent, vous avez épousé le plus jeune Weasley. Je suppose qu'il est mon père... »_

« Oui, j'ai épousé Ron, » confirma Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire- ? Bien sûr qu'il est votre père. »

Il y eut un autre grognement. _« Je ne faisais que vérifier. On ne sait jamais... »_

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

« Je suppose que ce pourrait être pire, » continua Severus en ignorant son emportement. « Au moins ce n'est pas Potter. Alors, comment avez-vous fini avec cet acolyte ? »

« Fini ? » Hermione était outrée. « Acolyte ? Nous étions amoureux, et- et il a de très bonnes qualités. »

_« Nommez-en trois. »_

« Il- il est courageux, intelligent- »

Il y eut un petit bruit étouffé qui ressemblait à un reniflement.

« Votre père est un homme bien, » le réprimanda Hermione, « et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. »

_« Eh bien, il y a une bonne qualité chez les Weasley, je suppose, »_ concéda Severus. _« Ils ont un fort esprit de famille et prennent soin des leurs. Ce dont j'ai tristement manqué durant ma dernière incarnation. Hmm... Oui, ça pourrait vraiment marcher à mon avantage... » _Il resta silencieux pendant qu'il envisageait les possibilités. Une grande famille pourrait être une bonne chose – à supposé qu'il continue d'en faire partie. Mais Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ? Pas exactement une alliance de rêve. Il décida de poursuivre son investigation._ « Dites-moi, quel score de compatibilité avez-vous obtenu ? »_

Hermione bâilla. « De quoi vous parlez ? »

_« Vous savez – oh, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas effectué les calculs arithmantiques avant d'accepter d'épouser ce crétin ! »_

« Des calculs ? Nous étions amoureux- »

_« Vous dîtes toujours cela comme si c'était du passé, Miss Granger. Y a-t-il une chose que je devrais savoir ? »_

« Non, il n'y a rien ! Et vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler _"_Miss Granger" ! »

_« Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle, alors ? "Mrs Weasley" ? »_

« Bon sang, non ! Pourquoi pas "Maman" ? »

_« Pas tant que j'aurais encore toute ma tête. »_

« "Hermione_", alors. »_

_« Très bien, Hermione – et vous pouvez m'appeler, "Severus". » _Il détecta un vague d'émotion, qui excita sa curiosité, mais il décida de ne pas s'y attarder. «_ Alors, Hermione, si vous "étiez" amoureuse de "papa", qu'êtes-vous maintenant ? » _demanda-t-il. _« Vous voyez, j'aimerais savoir, avant de prendre ma décision et de m'engager dans ce corps, s'il y a des chances pour que je sois élevé par un parent célibataire. »_

« Je vous ferais savoir que nous avons une relation très stable, euh... Severus. » Hermione était de plus en plus irritée par ces questions personnelles. « Et que voulez-vous dire par "_vous engager" ? »_

_« Rien de plus, »_ répondit-il. _« Le corps, comme vous devez le savoir, Miss- Hermione, n'est qu'un récipient de l'âme. Jusqu'à ce que ce corps ne devienne indépendamment viable, je peux choisir de le quitter et de chercher d'autres... quartiers, si vous voulez. »_

« Pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous donc pas, » dit Hermione d'un ton cassant, « et laissez-moi seule. »

Severus hésita avant de répondre._ « Un corps ne vaut rien sans âme, Hermione. Et, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour que quelqu'un d'autre n'emménage. Si je pars maintenant, vous perdrez le bébé. »_

« Oh ? Oh. »

_« Vous devrez revivre tout ça, » _ajouta-t-il doucement, _« en espérant que la prochaine âme que vous abriterez sera en de meilleures dispositions que moi. »_

« Non. Oh, non, » protesta Hermione. « Je ne vous trouve pas déplaisant. S'il vous plaît, ne pensez pas ça je ne l'ai jamais pensé ! Je- je... »

_« Je ne vous déplais pas ? » _Severus fut incapable de retenir sa curiosité cette fois. Il enquêta plus encore. _« Qu'est-ce que... ? Vous ne... Vous n'étiez pas... Je vous plaisais ? »_

« Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas lire dans mon esprit ! »

_« C'était trop facile. Je n'en avais aucune idée. »_

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je ne l'ai jamais crié sur tous les toits. » Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. « J'ai pleuré pour vous, vous savez. » Sa voix se brisa. « Si j'avais pu mettre la main sur un Retourneur de Temps, je l'aurais utilisé pour vous sauver. J'ai espéré et espéré que les choses puissent être différentes – que nous aurions pu... J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que vous reveniez... Et maintenant... Oh, bon sang, maintenant je dois me faire à l'idée que je vais vous donner naissance. Avez-vous la moindre idée de combien ça me fout les jetons ? »

Severus eut envie de lui dire de faire attention à ce qu'elle espérait, mais changea d'avis pour ne pas la bouleverser plus encore. _« Je peux... apprécier cela... »_ dit-il doucement. _« Oui. Enfin... Peut-être devrions-nous changer de sujet. Hem... Parlez-moi de ma sœur. »_

« Rose ? » Hermione renifla, faisant apparaître un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux. « Oh, c'est une enfant charmante. Elle est très sérieuse, et adore les animaux – elle me ressemble beaucoup à son âge – mais elle est plus sportive. Elle idolâtre sa tante Ginny et veut jouer au Quidditch lorsqu'elle sera plus grande. »

_« Je vois que nous aurons de nombreuses choses en commun, »_ dit sèchement Severus. _« Elle n'a pas hérité de votre cerveau, alors ? »_

Hermione dut sourire. « Eh bien, elle est brillante, mais... » Elle soupira. « Non, vous avez raison, elle n'en a pas hérité. C'est une Weasley jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

_« C'est une bonne chose que vous allez avoir un fils à l'esprit plus apparenté au votre, alors. »_

« Peut-être, mais vous hériterez aussi des gênes Weasley. » Hermione gloussa. « Mais je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer avec des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur. »

_« Il n'y a pas la moindre chance pour que cela arrive, »_ déclara Severus. _« Je n'ai aucune intention de finir par ressembler à une carotte pour être chauve avant d'avoir trente ans ! »_

« Ron n'est pas chauve, » dit Hermione sur le défensive. « Juste un peu... dégarni. Sur le dessus. Bref, vous n'aurez pas le choix. »

_« Oh, vraiment ? »_ se moqua-t-il. _« Je crois que vous oubliez que je suis un être magique, Hermione. Un être magique très puissant. La génétique a ses limites... »_

« Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez ? »

_« Vous verrez, »_ répondit-il. _« Maintenant, si cela ne vous fait rien, je me sens un peu fatigué. Grandir est épuisant. »_

« C'est épuisant pour vous et moi, Hu- euh, Severus. » Hermione se mit sur le côté et plaça un coussin entre ses genoux. « Ron va rentrer dans une heure environ, alors je propose que nous faisions une petite sieste, d'accord ? »

_« D'accord. »_ Severus s'accorda au son des battements de cœur d'Hermione et se sentit lui-même dériver vers le sommeil. _« Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, Hermione. »_

* * *

Hermione décida de suivre le conseil de Severus et de ne pas révéler les nouvelles de la journée à son mari. Lorsque Ron rentra du travail, elle était occupée à la cuisine, à préparer leur dîner, à la grande joie de Ron, qui avait dû satisfaire à ses propres besoins ces derniers mois – et pas seulement dans la cuisine. Hermione lui sourit même, ce qu'il prit comme un très bon signe, peut-être une promesse pour la soirée. Mais malgré ses pensées égoïstes, Ron était sincèrement soulagé de voir Hermione se mettre à cuisiner, discutant comme avant, et l'air en bien meilleure santé. Il était aussi ravi d'entendre qu'elle avait pris une décision pour la nursery, bien qu'il avait des réserves sur la couleur.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un bon bain chaud, Hermione monta avec reconnaissance dans le lit, impatiente de s'endormir et espérant ne pas avoir à courir aux toilettes le lendemain matin, comme habituellement. Elle replaça ses cousins et soupira de contentement en s'allongeant.

Elle s'endormait tout juste lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Ron se poser sur elle. « Hermione... ? »

« Ron, je suis très fatiguée. »

« Juste un petit coup rapide. S'il te plaît, ma chérie... » supplia-t-il. « Ça fait une éternité... J'irai doucement. Tu n'auras même pas à bouger. S'il te plaît. »

« Oh, d'accord. » Il était plus facile de ne pas en débattre. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne résista pas en sentant Ron déplacer sa chemise de nuit et s'approcher... Il ne serait pas long elle en était reconnaissante, puis elle pourrait se rendormir... Et le bébé était paisible...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. _Oh, bon sang. Pitié, pitié, faîtes qu'il ne se réveille pas maintenant. _Avec un peu de chance, si elle restait très immobile et calme, ce serait fini avant que...

_« Est-ce qu'il fait ce que je crois ? »_

Hermione grogna.

« Oh, oui, bébé... Tu aimes ça ? »

_« Non. Dîtes-lui d'arrêter immédiatement ! »_

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Si, tu peux, ma chérie... Oh, bon sang... tu es si bonne... »

_« Oh, s- s'il vous plaît. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je supporte ça. »_

« Je suis désolée... »

« Ne le sois pas, bébé. Je ne peux plus... attendre... Je t'aime... »

Épuisé par son exercice, Ron retomba sur le dos et tendit la main vers Hermione, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se joigne à lui pour une étreinte.

_« C'est la chose la plus embarrassante... J'aimerais vous parler. En privé. »_ Severus se déplaça avant de s'appuyer lourdement contre la vessie d'Hermione.

Elle sauta du lit... « Désolé, chéri... Je dois aller aux toilettes. » … et courut dans l'autre pièce.

Dans la salle de bain, Severus accorda à Hermione un moment d'intimité avant de commencer.

_« Ça ne peut pas se reproduire, » _grogna-t-il.

« Vos parents ont des relations sexuelles. Remettez-vous. »

_« Sexuelles ? »_ dit-il d'un ton incrédule. _« Sexuelles ? C'est ce que c'était ? Quelques grognements et une poignée de va-et-vient... A-t-il la moindre idée de la façon de donner du plaisir à une femme ? Je doute même qu'il puisse trouver votre clitoris avec l'aide d'un compas. »_

« Et je suppose que vous pourriez ? »

_« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. »_

« Je suis désolée. » Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai dit. Mais, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis assise dans les toilettes à parler à mon ancien-professeur-futur-fils de mon clitoris, non plus. »

Il y eut un léger coup porté à la porte.

« Hermione ? A qui tu parles ? Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

« Oui, mon chéri, » répondit Hermione. « Le bébé est un peu agité, c'est tout. Je ne serai pas longue. »

_« Agité ? Bordel, à quoi vous vous attendiez après ça... ? »_

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose, Hermione ? Une tasse de chocolat chaud? »

_« On se sent coupable de sa pathétique performance ? »_

« La ferme ! »

« Quoi ? »

Hermione retint le besoin de hurler. « Rien, mon chéri. Je vais bien, vraiment. Retourne te coucher. »

« D'accord – si tu es sûre que tout va bien. »

« Oui. Vraiment, je vais bien. » Hermione tourna le robinet et se lava les mains.

_« Il est parti ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Bien, »_ dit Severus. _« Maintenant, comme je le disais avant que nous soyons grossièrement interrompus, il n'est pas très doué au lit, si ? Combien de temps allez-vous supporter ça, hmm ? Certaines femmes sont allées chercher leur plaisir ailleurs pour bien moins. »_

« Ça _suffit, _» dit Hermione en plaquant sa main contre le lavabo. « Nous avions une vie sexuelle parfaitement satisfaisante, merci, avant... avant... »

_« Que vous ne me conceviez. »_

« En un mot, oui. »

_« Je vois. »_

« Je – je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire- »

_« Oh, mais vous l'avez dit, Hermione, » _dit-il amèrement. _« Écoutez, j'étais un enfant non désiré dans ma dernière vie, alors si vous ne voulez pas de moi, dîtes-le maintenant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de foirer cette fois. Si je foire, la prochaine fois, ils pourraient me renvoyer comme Moldu. »_

Hermione soupira et enveloppa son ventre de ses bras. «Tu esdésiré, » dit-elle, « _et,_ entre parenthèses, il n'y a rien de mal à être un Moldu. Tu étais planifié, Hugo tu n'es pas un accident... » Elle ferma les yeux. _Merde._

_« Comment venez-vous de m'appeler ? »_

« Euh... Hugo. »

_« Pitié, dîtes-moi que vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. »_

« Je le suis, » dit fermement Hermione. « Très. C'est un nom parfaitement acceptable. C'était celui de mon grand-père, en fait – et nous l'aimons tous les deux. »

_« Comme c'est... touchant, » _se moqua-t-il. _« Et je paris que ce pauvre bougre a subi son cotât de coups à la récréation, pour sa peine. Quel genre de nom est-ce à donner à un enfant ? »_

« Et Severus vaut mieux ? » rétorqua Hermione d'un ton doucereux.

_« C'est déplacé, » _grogna-t-il. _« Mais si ça ne vous fait rien, je préférerais un nom qui n'attirera pas les brutes à trois kilomètres à la ronde, merci. Pensez à autre chose. »_

Elle sourit en coin._ « Pourquoi pas Remus Sirius ? »_

_« Je prendrai Hugo. »_

« Bien, » dit Hermione. « Je suis ravie que ce soit entendu. Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres objections, j'aimerais aller me coucher pour être à mon avantage demain. »

_« Ça me va, »_ répondit Severus. _« Dieu sait que vous en avez besoin. Mais dîtes à ce lourdaud de garder ses mains pour lui. »_

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le matin suivant, Ron était assis dans le lit à côté d'elle et lui souriait.

« Je t'ai apporté du thé, » dit-il en lui montrant la tasse sur la table de nuit.

« Merci. » Hermione écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Neuf heures et demi, » répondit Ron. « Tu dormais si profondément, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Alors, des nausées ? »

Hermione s'assit avec précaution. « Non. En fait, je me sens très bien, » dit-elle en prenant la tasse. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail, et où est Rose ? »

Ron serra sa main. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, d'abord. J'ai contacté le bureau pour leur dire que je serai en retard, et j'ai envoyé Rose chez ma mère jusque dimanche. »

Hermione prit une gorgée de thé. « Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que si, alors je l'ai fait, » dit Ron. « Tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu veux que je te prépare un petit-déjeuner ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je prendrai quelque chose plus tard – mais merci de le proposer. »

« Je vais te laisser tranquille, alors. Assure-toi de bien te reposer, et n'en fais pas trop aujourd'hui. »

« Promis, » l'assura Hermione. « Maintenant, vas-y. Tu sais comment est ton patron. »

« Oh oui, je sais. » Il se leva du lit. « A plus tard. » Ron déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et transplana.

_« Je croyais qu'il ne partirait jamais. »_

Hermione s'étouffa avec son thé. « Vous êtes obligé de me faire peur ? »

Severus gloussa._ « Vous devriez être habituée, maintenant. »_

« Je ne pense pas le pouvoir, » répondit-elle en s'affaissant sur les coussins.

_« Alors... » _commença Severus. _« A propos du jeune Monsieur Weasley- »_

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, » l'interrompit Hermione. « Ne recommencez pas. »

_« J'allais dire.. »_ dit-il laconiquement, _« aussi difficile qu'il m'est possible de l'admettre, j'avais apparemment tort à son sujet. De toute évidence, il tient énormément à vous. »_

« Oui. Oui, il tient à moi – et le sentiment est mutuel. » Hermione prit une autre gorgée de thé. « Je suis contente que vous le remarquiez. Enfin. »

_« Peut-être fera-t-il un père acceptable, après tout. »_

« Vous allez arrêter d'être aussi négatif ! » Hermione reposa sa tasse et retapa les oreillers. « Ron est déjà un bon père pour Rose, et il sera un bon père pour vous, aussi. »

_« Je n'étais pas négatif, »_ répondit Severus. _« Je ne vois tout simplement pas ce que nous avons en commun c'est tout ce que j'essayais de dire. »_

Hermione réfléchit un instant. « Les échecs. Il peut vous apprendre à y jouer. »

_« Je suis déjà un expert... Oh, je- »_

« Je vais reformuler, » dit doucement Hermione. « Il peut vous aider à réapprendre – il est vraiment très bon. »

_« Oui... oui, peut-être est-ce une chose que vous devriez encourager. Très bien, c'est un bon point en sa faveur... » _Apparemment, l'influence paternelle dans sa vie ne serait pas aussi mauvaise qu'il l'avait tout d'abord pensé – à condition qu'Hermione reste avec lui. Mais le ferait-elle ? Severus avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle l'avait fait croire. _« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait les calculs. »_

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. « Parce que ce n'était pas utile ! »

_« Mais tout le monde- » _Il s'interrompit. _« Ne me dîtes pas que vous, Gryffondor qui marchait toujours avec une encyclopédie, ne saviez pas pour- »_

« Bien sûr que si, je savais, » dit-elle d'un ton cassant. « J'ai partagé une chambre avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, bon sang ! Elles ont dit la bonne aventure à propos des garçons dès qu'elles ont atteint la puberté – en jetant des Runes, en lisant les tasses de thés, les boules de cristal – ce que vous avez dit elles l'ont fait. »

_« Alors pourquoi... ? » _Soudain, ce fut parfaitement évident. _« Vous l'avez fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Peut-être. »

_« Si, vous l'avez fait. Je peux le sentir, » _se vanta-t-il. _« Qu'avons-nous obtenu ? »_

Hermione envisagea de mentir, mais c'était inutile il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre. « Quatre-vingt-dix-sept pour-cents, » dit-elle.

_« Quatre-vingt-dix – c'est impossible, »_ déclara Severus. _« Personne n'obtient ce genre de score. Je n'ai eu que cinquante-trois avec... »_

« Eh bien, c'est ce que nous avons obtenu, » dit fermement Hermione, « et les variables que j'incluais semblaient futiles, ça n'a jamais faibli. » Elle reprit sa tasse et se figea. « Hum... Qui avez-vous... ? »

_« Peu importe. »_

« C'était la mère d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Peut-être. Bien que cela ne vous regarde - »_

« J'ai vu les souvenirs que vous avez donnés à Harry dans la Pensine, alors il est inutile de nier. »

Severus grogna. _« J'avais oublié. Je croyais qu'il y avait des vides dans ma mémoire, mais je l'ai mis sur le compte de ce cerveau sous-développé. »_

Hermione mit ses bras autour de son ventre d'un geste protecteur, regrettant de ne pouvoir véritablement le serrer. « Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Oui, »_ siffla-t-il, _« pour le bien que ça m'a fait. Et c'est une chose, Hermione, que j'aimerais ne pas répéter – ne pas me rendre ridicule par amour. Je peux faire sans. Vous vous assurerez que je ne forme pas d'attachements romantiques inappropriés- »_

Hermione pencha la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Oh, Severus. »

_« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »_

« Severus, comment pensez-vous que je puisse vous empêcher de tomber amoureux ? » Elle gloussa, impuissante. « Et même si je pensais qu'une fille n'était pas assez bien pour vous, suivrez-vous les conseils de votre mère ? »

Elle marquait un point.

« Mais je vous jure, la main sur le cœur, que vous ne serez pas seul, » déclara-t-elle, soudainement sérieuse. « Vous aurez l'amour de votre famille, et vous aurez des amis parmi les enfants de votre âge. Vous serez en sécurité- »

_« Vraiment ? »_ rétorqua-t-il. _« Comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne quitterez pas Weasley pour un batteur de femmes alcoolique ? Vous n'avez pas réalisé les calculs avec lui parce que vous saviez qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais les quatre-vingt-dix-sept pour-cents, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez-le ! »_

« Vous ne me connaissez pas très bien, » répondit stoïquement Hermione. « En fait, vous ne me connaissez pas du tout, si vous pensez que je puisse supporter le moindre abus dans une relation. J'ai épousé Ron parce que je l'aime, et parce que nous nous entendons très bien. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

_« Et qu'en est-il de la passion, Hermione ? »_ insista-t-il. _« Et l'envie ? Désirez-vous la présence de votre mari lorsqu'il n'est pas là ? Est-ce que sa vue efface toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce ? Prenez-vous vie lorsque vous êtes assez proche pour sentir son souffle sur votre visage oubliez de respirer lorsqu'il vous sourit ? Ou, » _ajouta-t-il méchamment, _« fermez-vous les yeux pour prétendre qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Hermione déglutit, essayant de bloquer les pensées insistantes que ses mots évoquaient. « Oui... Je comprends la passion et l'envie, Severus. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Et ensuite... Et ensuite, la personne ou les sentiments disparaissent, et que reste-t-il ? Je sais ce que j'ai avec Ron, et ça ne disparaîtra pas. Vous avez peut-être choisi de vous apitoyer sur votre sort pendant toutes ces années, mais j'ai choisi de me construire une vie. »

_« Comment osez-vous ? »_ Sa voix n'était presque qu'un murmure. _« Vous ne savez rien de moi, espèce d'idiote. J'ai été au service de Vol-Voldemort pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie d'adulte. Comment aurais-je pu avoir une relation avec quiconque, et plus encore une famille ? Il l'aurait vu comme une faiblesse et l'aurait exploité jusqu'au aurait valu une sentence de mort pour quiconque aurait été trop proche de moi. »_

« Je suis désolée. C'était mesquin de ma part... » Hermione renifla. « Vous avez été si brave, pendant toutes ces années... Oh, c'est tellement injuste ! »

_« Très peu de choses sont justes, dans la vie, Hermione, mais vous découvrirez que ces choses se produisent habituellement pour une raison. »_ Il s'interrompit, étonné par toutes les émotions qu'il sentait autour de lui. _« Ne pleurez pas pour moi, fille. Personne ne m'a forcé à prendre le chemin que j'ai choisi. Personne ne m'a forcé à trahir la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée. Le monde est sans aucun doute un meilleur endroit sans moi. »_

« Ne dites pas ça ne dites jamais ça, » cria Hermione. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas vrai. Notre monde vous est redevable- »

_« C'est la chose la plus grotesque- »_

« Ce n'est pas grotesque. » Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes. « Vous avez dit pouvoir vous passer de l'amour – mais où serions-nous tous aujourd'hui si vous n'aviez pas aimé Lily Evans – sous le joug de Voldemort. »

_« Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ridicule ? »_

« Elle n'est pas du tout ridicule, » répondit Hermione. « Vous ne le voyez donc pas ? Si vous ne l'aviez pas supplié de l'épargner, Voldemort l'aurait simplement tuée. Il ne lui aurait jamais laissé la possibilité de s'écarter, et Harry serait mort, lui aussi. »

C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendue. _« Mais si je ne lui avais pas parlé de la prophétie, elle serait toujours en vie. »_

« Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, » répondit Hermione. « Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu lui parler de la prophétie plus tard. Non, votre amour pour Lily Evans a sauvé Harry – nous a tous sauvé, et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous resterez dans l'histoire comme étant un héro. »

_« Un héro mort. »_

« Malheureusement, oui. » Elle soupira. « Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, on vous a donné une autre chance, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que vous ayez une vie heureuse et remplie, ou je mourrai en essayant. »

Le flot de passion qui accompagna la déclaration d'Hermione était accablant. Severus aurait pu faire une remarque méprisante, mais sa sincérité lui fit réfléchir à deux fois. Il ne restait qu'une question. _« Pourquoi ? »_

« Parce que je vous aime. »

« Severus ? »

« Severus ? »

« Oh, vous êtes comme ça, » dit-elle en rejetant les couverture. « J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester allongée ici à me disputer avec vous, de toute façon. »

* * *

Plus tard, ce matin-là, après un petit-déjeuner copieux et d'astucieux lancés de sortilèges, la maison d'Hermione brillait comme un sou neuf.

« Voilà, » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle avec satisfaction. « Bien mieux. »

_« C'est édifiant de voir que vous n'avez pas gâché la meilleure éducation du monde sorcier. »_

Hermione refusa de mordre à l'hameçon. « On a arrêté de bouder ? »

_« Je ne boudais pas, » _répondit Severus avec dédain._ « J'étais simplement surpris par votre... confession. »_

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous êtes mon bébé. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous aimerais pas ? »

_« Oui, enfin, euh... Je ne suis pas habitué – je veux dire que je... hum... Alors, quelles potions ménagères avez-vous perfectionnées pendant votre temps libre ? »_

« Vous savez, » dit Hermione en rassemblant les derniers magazines de Quidditch de Ron. « Vous n'êtes plus aussi intimidant, alors vous pouvez m'épargner vos sarcasmes. D'ailleurs, ça s'appelle la "nidification". »

Il se moqua. _« Qu'êtes-vous ? Une cigogne ? »_

Hermione s'assit et releva ses pieds en l'ignorant. « Cinq minutes, puis nous commencerons la nursery, » dit-elle joyeusement. « Vous avez dit apprécier le vert, qu'aimeriez-vous d'autre ? »

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? » _demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien... » répondit Hermione. « Par exemple, quel était votre endroit préféré ? »

Severus n'avait aucun endroit spécial en tête. _« Je suppose que j'aimais la Forêt Interdite, »_ dit-il finalement. _« Particulièrement la nuit, lorsque le ciel était dégagé – ou tôt le matin, lorsque l'herbe était humide sous le pied... Pourquoi cette question ? »_

Mais Hermione avait cessé d'écouter. « Hmm... intéressant. D'accord, je pourrais le faire, mais je devrais ressortir mes livres de Sortilèges de septième année... Et vous n'allez pas fouiner dans ma tête, » ajouta-t-elle, « ou vous gâcherez la surprise. »

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione s'assit dans la chaise à bascule en admirant la transformation de la nursery. Commençant avec un vert sombre sur les plinthes, elle avait graduellement éclairci la couleur en progressant sur les murs, pour finalement changer pour du bleu au-dessus. Dans les quatre coins de la pièce, elle avait peint des arbres, dont les branches poussaient et se mêlaient, et enfin, au-dessus d'eux, dans une version certes moins bonne que le plafond de la Grande Salle, elle avait créé un ciel de nuit.

Severus ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, uniquement qu'elle avait dépensé une énorme quantité d'énergie magique, ce qui l'avait un peu épuisé lui aussi. Quoi que ce soit, il était ravi qu'elle ait fini.

« Vous voulez voir ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vais le visualiser pour vous. »

Alors il regarda... et regarda. _« Vous avez fait tout ça... pour moi ? »_

« Vous aimez ? »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _« Pour... moi ? »_

« Oui, pour vous. » Elle sourit de son émerveillement. « Et lorsque vous serez plus grand, j'achèterai un télescope, et nous regarderons le véritable ciel ensemble, et je vous enseignerai les noms des constellations. »

_« Oh, »_ dit-il. _« Oh, ce serait merveilleux – enfin, je veux dire que... Oui, c'est une excellente suggestion Hermione. En fait, je voulais aborder le sujet de mon éducation. Peut-être serait-ce le bon moment pour en discuter. »_

Levant les yeux vers le ciel au-dessus d'elle, Hermione mit ses bras autour de son ventre. C'était un geste devenu habituel. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

_« Eh bien, voyons voir... »_ Severus y réfléchit un moment. _« Dites-moi quelle sorte de curriculum pré-Poudlard vous avez en tête. Je m'attendrais, aux alentours de mes sept ans, par exemple, à être pleinement compétent en Potions, et à être capable de jeter des sorts élémentaires. »_

Souriant, Hermione secoua la tête. « Vous n'oubliez pas la restriction magique pour les mineurs ? »

_« Ah, oui, »_ dit-il malicieusement, _« mais vous serez avec moi. Ils penseront que c'est vous. »_

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je n'ai qu'un an de congés maternité. Je dois penser à ma carrière, aussi, vous savez. »

L'idée qu'Hermione puisse ne pas être toujours avec lui ne l'avait pas effleuré. _« Une carrière ? »_

« Oui, » répondit Hermione. « Je suis avocate. Mon ambition est de devenir la plus jeune sorcière officiant au Magenmagot. »

Severus fut impressionné. _« Une noble ambition, en effet, Hermione. Mais, et moi ? Votre fils ? »_

« Vous serez dans la nursery. »

_« Vous allez me laisser avec des inconnus ? » _cria-t-il.

« Pas des inconnus, non. Votre grand-mère. »

Severus fut horrifié. _« Molly Weasley ? »_

« Oui, » confirma Hermione. « Molly a fini par garder tellement de petits-enfants, qu'elle a décidé de monter une affaire. Elle gère maintenant la "Nursery Quotidienne Molly"- »

_« Molly Weasley ? »_ Il frémit. _« La nursery ? Comment suis-je sensé apprendre quoi que ce soit d'utile ici – avec elle ? »_

« Vous apprendrez à jouer et- »

_« Jouer ? »_ dit-il, incrédule. _« Jouer ? Quelle totale perte de temps, alors que je pourrais lire- »_

« Jouer sera très important pour votre développement social. » Le ton d'Hermione était ferme. « Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez apprendre à monter un balai et à jeter un Souaffle comme tous les enfants normaux. Puis, lorsque vous serez assez vieux, vous irez à l'école maternelle Moldue, comme votre sœur avant vous. »

_« Une école Moldue ? »_ Les choses allaient de mal en pis. _« Avez-vous la moindre idée- ? »_

« Oui, j'y suis moi-même allée, souvenez-vous, et je veux que mes enfants aient une certaine expérience de leur héritage Moldu. » Hermione perdait rapidement patience devant son attitude. « Vous irez, et c'est définitif – Aïe, ça fait mal ! »

_« Non, je n'irai pas. »_

Hermione serra les dents de douleur. « Oh, si, vous irez – même si je dois pointer ma baguette sur vous. »

_« Je veux que vous me promettiez des cours particuliers, alors, » _dit-il d'un ton soyeux.

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais arrêtez de me donner des coups, voulez-vous ! »

* * *

Ron retrouva Hermione, endormie sur la chaise à bascule, lorsqu'il rentra, et, lui aussi, ne put en croire ses yeux.

« Alors, c'est ce que tu voulais dire par ne pas trop en faire ? » dit-il en regardant la pièce avec émerveillement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je pense que c'est sacrément incroyable, » dit Ron en avançant vers elle et en la soulevant dans les airs. « Mais... hum... C'est quoi cette puanteur ? »

« Oh, ça, » répondit Hermione avec légèreté. « J'ai lancé un sort sur le tapis, pour qu'il sente comme la forêt après la pluie, lorsqu'on y marche. Il est très important que tous les sens du bébé soient stimulés, tu sais. »

« Je vois. » Ron regarda autour de lui et remarqua une licorne les regardant derrière un arbre. « Tu ne crois pas que tout ça va l'effrayer, dis-moi ? »

Hermione rit. « Non, il n'y a rien d'effrayant ici – pas d'acromantulas, ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Dieu merci ! » dit Ron avec soulagement. « Alors, hum, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

« Je vais trouver quelque chose, » répondit Hermione en se levant de la chaise. « Va te servir un verre. »

« D'accord. » Mais Ron resta subjugué, à regarder un centaure galoper au loin. « Hermione, » dit-il en la prenant par le bras pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce, « tu es une sacrée bonne sorcière. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Hermione rougit de ce rare compliment et le prit dans ses bras. « Merci, Ron. »

Il y eut un rire nasal bruyant, qu'heureusement, seule Hermione fut capable d'entendre. _« Et il lui a fallu autant de temps pour le comprendre ? Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit ce garçon est un idiot. »_

* * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Hermione passa beaucoup de son temps dans la nursery qu'elle avait créée pour bébé Hugo. Severus, cependant, s'ennuyait et s'agitait de plus en plus, alors, pour l'occuper, Hermione commença à lui faire la lecture. Elle lut des œuvres de littérature Moldues, des textes magiques ésotériques, des articles de récents journaux de Potions – tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, et ils se disputaient et débattaient sur le tout. Pour se détendre, elle lui jouait des sélections de musiques classiques et modernes (il aimait particulièrement le jazz) et lui chantait ou chantonnait des chansons rien que pour sentir son rire grondant. Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureuse depuis la guerre, et pourtant, son bonheur était teinté de tristesse, parce qu'elle savait bien que tout cela ne pouvait durer toujours.

Et Severus le sentait aussi tandis que, semaine après semaine, il se retrouvait à aimer de plus en plus la femme qui, si le sort avait été plus tendre, aurait pu jouer un tout autre rôle dans sa destinée. Mais il s'inquiétait pour elle, se demandant comment elle ferait face à sa perte une seconde fois lorsque le moment sera venu pour "Hugo" de prendre sa place.

Le comportement d'Hermione ne passa pas inaperçu pour Ron. Même en prenant sa grossesse en compte, elle agissait étrangement, et il commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Souvent, il entrait dans une pièce et la retrouvait, debout ou assise, comme si elle écoutait attentivement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Puis, parfois, il la surprenait à dire des choses comme "Oh, je vois... Pierre de lune ? Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr ? Elle ne réagirait pas avec l'arnica ?" Et pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre, elle se mettait soudainement à glousser comme pour rire d'une blague qu'il était incapable de partager.

Un dimanche, lorsqu'ils allèrent déjeuner au Terrier, Ron décida de partager ses craintes avec sa mère et parvint à rester avec Molly dans la cuisine. Mais elle sourit, l'étreignit et dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas. Lorsque le bébé sera né, elle ira parfaitement bien. » Puis elle retourna à la gazinière, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à, "Je me demande sur qui elle est tombée", avant de le laisser, se sentant plus confus que jamais.

Mais, finalement, l'inévitable se produisit. Severus et Hermione avaient un débat enflammé sur la nécessité des changements dans le système éducatif, lorsque la voix de Severus se transforma en un couinement haut-perché.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était donc ? » demanda Hermione.

Il ressaya, avec le même résultat. _« C'est le point de non retour, Hermione. Le moment de choisir. »_

« Et- et qu'avez-vous décidé ? »

_« Je- j'aimerais beaucoup rester, »_ répondit-il d'un ton hésitant, _« mais seulement si c'est ce que vous voulez. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi pour fils, je comprendrai. »_

Hermione n'eut aucun doute. « Bien sûr, je veux que vous restiez. Je veux m'occuper de vous. Si vous partez, qui sait où vous finirez ? » Elle n'attendit pas que Severus réponde à cela. « Non, vous m'avez été confié, et je ne vous laisserai pas risquer votre âme avec quelqu'un d'autre. Restez. S'il vous plaît. »

_« Alors je resterai. »_ Lorsque Severus fit cette déclaration, il ressentit un changement dans sa conscience. Il était temps pour lui de dire adieu à son ancienne vie. _« Eh bien, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible, »_ dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton joyeux, _« Finissons-en. Voulez-vous aller à Sainte Mangouste avant que nous ne commencions ? »_

« Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir maintenant – il reste encore plusieurs semaines. »

_« Je sais, »_ dit-il tristement, _« durant lesquelles, mes souvenirs s'effaceront graduellement. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je veux sortir maintenant. »_

« Non, en aucune façon, vous ne pouvez pas, » protesta Hermione. « Vous pourriez mourir ! Attendez encore deux semaines, au moins, s'il vous plaît. Donnez-vous une chance. »

_« Oh, très bien, »_ accepta Severus à contrecœur. _« Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reste plus longtemps après ça. »_

* * *

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard qu'Hermione sentit les premières contractions.

« Ron ? » cria-t-elle. « Ron ? C'est le bébé... il arrive. »

Ron arriva dans la cuisine à la volée, le visage blême. « Mais il ne peut pas déjà. C'est trop tôt. »

_« Je suis prêt maintenant. Finissons-en avec ça. »_

« Essayez de lui dire, » dit Hermione en se pliant de douleur.

Ron paniqua. « Ça fait mal, Hermione ? »

_« Imbécile ! Bien sûr que ça fait un mal de chien. Vous devriez y être. »_

« Du calme ! »

« Désolé, chéri, » dit Ron, « je suis juste inquiet pour toi – pour vous deux. »

« Pas toi... le bébé, » haleta-t-elle. « Il est anxieux. »

_« Carrément, je le suis. Comment ma tête est-elle sensée passer ici ? »_

« Ça va aller, » essaya de le rassurer Hermione. « Nous sommes ensemble. »

« Bien sûr que oui, chérie, » dit Ron. « Maintenant, continue de haleter comme on s'est entraîné à le faire, et je vais appeler l'hôpital. » Il courut vers le foyer de la cheminée.

_« Haleter, mon cul ! » _dit Severus. _« Dites-lui de se foutre la tête dans un étau, et on verra s'il aime ça. Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis. Je vais rester ici. »_

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, » dit Hermione en saisissait le dos d'une chaise. « Vous m'avez fait perdre les eaux. Vous devez sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

Ron revint dans la cuisine cinq minutes plus tard, suivi de près par la sage-femme d'Hermione.

« Je dois vous examiner, très chère, » dit la femme. « Nous ferions mieux de vous allonger dans votre lit. »

Hermione hocha la tête et leur permit de l'aider à monter dans la chambre.

« Ooh, il est pressé de nous rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? » dit la sage-femme. « Vous êtes presque entièrement dilatée. »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Severus était terrifié et elle pouvait sentir sa détresse.

_« Je- j'ai peur, Hermione... Je vais me perdre... »_

« Je vous promets... Je vous parlerai de vous... quand le moment sera venu, » haleta-t-elle. « Maintenant, finissons-en avec ça. »

_« Vous promettez ? »_

« Oui. Faites-moi confiance, je suis votre mère. »

_« Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autre option. » _Il soupira. _« Oh, très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, femme ? Commencez à pousser ! »_

« Arrêtez... de me dire... quoi... faire. »

La sage-femme sourit à la jeune femme qui se parlait à elle-même, et en voyant l'expression perplexe sur le visage du père. Elle avait déjà vu tout cela. « Vous vous en sortez très bien, Hermione. Je peux voir la tête. »

Hermione serra les dents et poussa.

« Voilà... il... arrive... C'est un garçon, » dit la sage-femme. « Il m'a l'air un peu petit, mais je suis sûr qu'il se rattrapera. »

Ron fixa son fils, sous le choc. « Mais- mais, tous les Weasley sont roux... »

Le bébé geignit.

« Donnez-le-moi, » dit Hermione.

Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras. _Si petit. _Elle toucha doucement son visage, caressa ses légers cheveux noirs, et fut totalement éprise. Touchant son visage du nez, elle murmura, « Tout ira bien cette fois, tu verras. Je m'en assurerai. » Elle lui embrassa la joue et sourit. Des yeux noirs croisèrent les siens, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il sourit en coin – ou c'était le vent – avant de saisir un sein.

* * *

Épilogue :

Poudlard. Onze ans plus tard...

« WEASLEY, HUGO ! »

Le Choixpeau se posa douillettement sur la tête du garçon, supprimant la vue et les sons de la Grande Salle.

_« O-ho, qu'avons-nous là ? Un serpent dans des habits de lion, hein ? Il n'y a qu'une place pour toi, mon gars. »_

« SERPENTARD ! »

Il y eut de grands cris et tout autant d'applaudissements tandis que le premier Weasley depuis... eh bien, toujours, prenait sa place à la table des Serpentard.

Le Baron Sanglant choisit ce moment pour sortir du plafond et observer de plus près les nouvelles recrues de sa maison. Hugo pâlit lorsque le fantôme tâché de sang flotta au-dessus de lui et le fixa d'un air menaçant, mais sa mère lui avait dit quoi faire. Il baissa respectueusement la tête.

Le Baron regarda Hugo pendant un moment, avant de lui rendre le geste et de lui accorder un rare sourire.

« Bon retour, » dit-il.

_Méfaits accomplis_


End file.
